Code Lyoko: La aventura continua
by C.L.22
Summary: Nuevos guerreros, nuevos personajes, y nuevos enemigos pero sin dar de lado a XANA


Cap 122: Diario

Se ve a Yumi escribiendo en su diario

-Hola, se que hace mucho que no escribo, desde que apagamos el ordenador, y es que muchas cosas han cambiado en menos de un mes.

Pocos días después de apagar el superordenador, Ulrich y yo quedamos en el parque de la academia, el estaba muy nervioso, y comprendí el porque cuando empezó ha hablarme después de 20 minutos de silencio.

-Bueno... Yu-Yumi... yo pues veras es que... -Empezó a decirme muy nervioso. Yo me pare y le escuche atentamente, aunque en realidad una parte de mi sabia lo que me, iba a oir de sus labios.

-Sabes que yo no estuve de acuerdo en lo de ser solo amigos... -Dijo temblando y agachando la cabeza.

Siempre me arrepentiré de haber tenido esa horrible idea.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Dijo de la forma mas rápida en la que jamás había oido, lo dijo tan rápido que casi me fue imposible entender lo que decir pero por fortuna no fue así.

Yo no dude ni un segundo en contestarle con un -Si.

-En ese momento Ulrich miro al cielo y sonrió y yo decidí posar suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos momentos antes de despedirnos e irme a casa.

Ese, fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Por desgracia el día siguiente no fue tan bueno como imagine, nada mas llegar junto a Ulrich a donde estaba el resto del grupo William nos miro mal y decidió irse.

Nosotros no sabíamos que pasaba hasta que Odd nos paso un periódico del colegio acompañado de un «Cuando pensabaisais decirnoslo», en la portada se veía una foto de ayer en la que se nos veía a mi y a Ulrich besándonos, la respuesta mas lógica hubiera sido «nunca» pero esta demasiado cegada por las ganas de descubrir al culpable como para responder.

Mire a mi alrededor y fui directa a por Sissi la cual se estaba riendo junto a Laura y tenían el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Llevabas mucho tiempo sin jugarnosla. -Le grite hecha una furia mientras le daba un periódico para que viera a lo que me refería, la sorpresa fue, cuando nada mas ver la portada nos miro a mi y a Ulrich y se fue llorando, si Sissi estaba llorando.

-Gracias, con lo que me había costado que no lo viera. - Me grito Laura.

-¿Entonces no a sido ella? -Pregunto Ulrich

-No, estoy segura, ¿de cuando es?. -Respondio.

-De ayer, sobre las siete. -Respondí claramente enfadada y sin creerlas.

-Juro que ella no a sido. -Hizo una pausa y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa antes de continuar. -Lo juro por Lyoko. -Termino, causando el asombro de todos. Incluso de William que acababa de llegar por el gran revuelo

-Como lo sabes. -Pregunto Jeremie sorprendido.

-Vamos, Jeremie, enserio creías que no me iba a dar cuenta del programa para que la vuelta al pasado si me afectase, por eso lo anule conmigo, por lo que, si me acuerdo de todo. -Respondio causando nuestro asombro.

-Y porque no has dicho nada. -Preguntó Jeremie nervioso.

-Yo solo quería ganarme vuestra confianza para que viérais que se guardar un secreto y me readmitierais. -Contesto Laura con esperanza.

-Como te vamos a readmitir después de todo. -Intervino Aelita por primera vez.

-Se que la cage, y que casi hago que William desaparezca pero reconocer que vosotros también tuvisteis parte de la culpa, me ocultasteis, mucha, demasiada información, yo solo quise, aunque no debí, descubrirlo y acabar con todo. -Comento Laura con algunas lágrima en las mejillas, las cuales se quito rápidamente.

-Yo no estoy enfadado y soy yo el que casi desaparece, así que creo que deberíamos readmitirla. -Nos dijo William.

-Opino lo mismo. -Comente, Laura me había hecho pensar, y seguramente llevaba razón.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer una votación. -Dijo Jeremie, propuesta la cual todos aceptamos.

En la votación todos menos Aelita votamos a favor de incluirla. Cuando Laura vio eso esta se llevó a Aelita y después de unos minutos Aelita y Laura vinieron juntas y Aelita decidió que era bueno idea incluirla.

Pasaron los días, y William empezó a pasar el tiempo con Sissi, poco a poco empezaron a olvidarse de la foto e incluso iniciaron una relación y se comprometieron a averiguar quien hizo la foto.

Aelita, Jeremie y Laura, con la certeza de la vuelta de XANA y la vuelta a la vida de Cortex, mejoraron la velocidad del superordenador y le conectaron el portátil de Laura además de instalar un sillón extra para ella.

Ulrich y yo, pasamos tiempo en pareja y afianzamos nuestra relación y pasamos tiempo con Laura la cual se integro completamente y se hizo grandísimaq amiga de Aelita.

Y Odd, pues siguió teniendo citas con todo el mundo.

Hoy, a sido el gran día, el día en el que por primera vez hemos sido ocho guerreros.

Estábamos todos sentados en la cafetería, cuando llegaron Sissi y William.

-Tenemos, que hablar. -Dijo William.

-Sabemos quien os hizo las fotos. -Continuo Sissi.

-¿Podemos ir a un sitio mas privado para hablar?. -Nos pregunto William, pregunta a la cual respondimos positivamente.

Por lo que nos fuimos a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd.

Una vez llegamos allí nos contaron lo que habían descubierto.

-Lo siento, todo es culpa mía, lo han hecho Herv y Nicolás, desde que deje de ir con ellos se dedican a joderme la vida, y pensaron que publicando esa foto me harían daño, cosa que era verdad, pero lo fue durante poco tiempo. -Nos dijo Sissi claramente apenada.

-También hemos descubierto que estaba haciendo un colague en el que vosotros estabais desnudos en una cama para hacer mas daño, lo hemos borrado no sin antes grabar todo en un disco para que lo tubierais y decidierais que quereis hacer con el. -Continuo William dándonos un pen-drive.

-Muchas gracias chicos. -Dije dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

-Y siento mucho haber dudado de ti, de verdad, has demostrado ser una verdadera amiga, no como yo. -Continúe, ahora abrazando solo a Sissi.

-De eso queríamos hablar. -Dijo William paro para hacer una breve pausa.

-Podríamos incluir a Sissi, esta vez de verdad. -Continuo William sin perder su típica chulería.

-Antes de que digáis algo me gustaría hablar. -Nos dijo Sissi.

-Se que no me merezco que me incluyais en el grupo, os he jodido la vida durante dos años, y lo siento de verdad, la realidad es que os tenía envidia, se os veía como grandes amigos y yo solo tenía a los pringados de Herv y Nicolás a los cuales solo me juntaba para no estar sola, yo siempre he tenido dificultades para tener amigos por ser la hija del director, y quiero que sepáis que me arrepiento de verdad. -Nos dijo Sissi claramente arrepentida y aguantando algunas lágrimas.

-Creo que deberiamos hacer una votación.

-Dijo Jeremie

-Con una persona en contra no entras. -Recordó Aelita.

-Bien, a favor. -Pregunto Laura, y acto seguido todos menos Ulrich levantaron la mano.

-Vamos Ulrich, dale una oportunidad. -Le rogó Odd.

-Se lo merece Ulrich nos a ayudado mucho. -Le recordé.

-Esta bien, me abstengo. -Cedió Ulrich.

-Muchas gracias chicos, y sobre todo a ti Ulrich se que para ti a sido especialmente difícil.

-Dijo Sissi abrazándonos a todos.

Paso el resto de la mañana y le estuvimos hablando sobre toda la historia de Lyoko, la cual al principio no se creyó pero poco a poco la convencimos de que era verdad, he incluso quedamos en ir mañana a enseñarla Lyoko en el cual espero que se a un de los mejores días de mi vida.


End file.
